


Love in your eyes

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “Regina was the one who brought you back.” Snow’s voice interrupted, something in her voice making Emma nod dazedly, eyes still trapped into Regina’s, lips buzzing as she licked them, realizing that the magic she had felt the first time she had regained consciousness hadn’t faded. Not yet. “Emma?”“You did?”





	Love in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was asked by an anon via tumblr asking for me to write something based on a poem I've put its link further below. I would name the poet that wrote said poem but I've not been able to find it so there goes the actual poem just in case you want to read it ;)

[(x)](https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/love-in-your-eyes)

* * *

 

Emma counted to ten as she felt the last ropes of sleep starting to lose their grip around her mind. Expanding her chest as she took a bigger breath for the first time for what it felt like ages, before opening her eyes she first got back her sense of touch. The warm, soft surface she felt beneath her back and head enough to make her hum, still slightly dazed of her sudden wake. Next came her sense of smell and she scrunched her nose as she recognized the last threads of magic floating around her, a scent she found herself strangely drawn to while, for the first time, she tried to open her mouth only to find that she couldn’t.

Alarmed at the feeling of her tongue and lips buzzing and tingling, Emma felt her right finger twitch slightly against the surface of what she had immediately considered to be a mattress. The movement alone made her feel lightheaded as the first of many light dots started to appear on the insides of her eyelids, coloring the darkness she had been in with reds and oranges.

Just as she commanded her neck to move away from the source of light her ears seemed to pop into existence; the distant, slightly drowned sounds of several voices around her cascading into her, filling her as they twisted and grow inside her eardrums. Wincing, Emma closed her hands into fists, only to realize that her left one was being held close by another, warmer, hand who kept touching hers after a moment even if the grip on her fingers lessened visibly. Something the woman wished to happen with the voices that kept calling for her, quick questions and answers being equally demanded in one single thread of sound she found herself unable to process.

Taking another big gulp of air she forced her eyes to open, the seconds stretching as her mind proceeding to answer her command slowly, far too slowly, as the rest of her senses seemed to return to her at once just about the time she opened her eyes, the image in front of her making her to halt.

“Regina?” She rasped out, her tongue finally freeing itself. Her breath was labored and her voice far too drowsy, far too rough as she coughed. Her lips still tingled and as she blinked again, noticing absentmindedly that it was Regina in fact the one who was grasping her hand and that there were others around them, all of them chattering and trying to make her look at them. With a wave of nausea and suddenly remembering the heat and the fire from a room her mind was keen on making her forget about it, she frowned, remembering the magic that had surrounded her when…

“The dark fairy.” She talked, being her this time the one who tightened her grip onto Regina’s hand, not really stopping to look at anyone else. “You… she attacked you.”

Her concern was washed away when Regina shook her head in one single, simple answer. “She is gone.” The former queen whispered and for that Emma deflated, confusion lacing her following words as the events that had happened slowly appeared on her mind. The screams, the confusion, how the fairy had pointed at Regina before…

Before she had jumped in front of Regina with no plain or magic weapon. Raising her arms, she had tried to cover herself from the blast as well as possible only to find herself falling, falling…

“She cursed you.” Regina talked and Emma looked back at her, realizing belatedly that the figures around Regina were Snow, David and Henry. The last one seemed keen on not crying in front of her but his lips trembled and his eyes were glazed enough for Emma to automatically stretch her free hand to him which he gingerly grabbed.

“Curse…”

“You were not moving, mom.” Henry chimed in and Emma swallowed at how broken he sounded.

She could remember  what they were telling; the churning pain as she fell onto the darkness, the magic that had cut her in thousands of places as it passed through her but everything was fuzzy, as if looking at it through a stained glass and Regina’s eyes… those didn’t help her in the slightest. Full and bright, far too bright, she felt unable to look away from them for too long. Brown and gold at the same time and rimmed with long eyelashes Emma found herself swallowing once again, the sparks of magic that crackled behind the former queen’s pupils making her lay a little bit straighter as she tried to sit, the mattress she was in protesting while she did so.

“Regina was the one who brought you back.” Snow’s voice interrupted, something in her voice making Emma nod dazedly, eyes still trapped into Regina’s, lips buzzing as she licked them, realizing that the magic she had felt the first time she had regained consciousness hadn’t faded. Not yet. “Emma?”

Emma, however, didn’t answer, a small smile beginning to curve her lips as she let out a heavy breath, the third if she remembered correctly. - Even if she realized she couldn’t really-

“You did?” She asked and for that she was rewarded with one squeeze in the hand Regina was holding just as she moved it, her palm pressing against Regina’s in one silent acknowledgment. The brunette let out a small chuckle followed but something that sounded too close to a sob for Emma to feel nothing but her own throat to close in contrition.

“Of course I did.” Regina said back. Eyes so full and stormy Emma found herself wanting no more but kiss her eyelids, running her fingers through the woman’s hair as she did so.

Of course…

The words were enough to brought back the last bit of her memories; both Henry and Regina running towards her as she turned towards them, wanting to take with her one last look as the fairies magic did her job, her senses disappearing one by one as she started to fell into the nothingness.

Of course…

_“I always will.”_


End file.
